SemeSeme Bejat
by Jeruk
Summary: /Viva ffn/ Gimana aksinya para Uke kalau Seme-Seme mereka mendadak jadi straight? Cast : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaDei, KakaObi. Warning inside. AU. Super OOC. Kebinalan anarkis para Uke terkuak. Review?


**Si Naara : **VIVA FFN!! Hepi bertdeeeyyy!!! Geblek dah, baru di publish gini hari. Bingung mau bikin cerita model apa. Jadilah jenis anta dan abstrak begini *tepar disambit*. Duh, telat kali yah saia ngepost sekarang. Bodo ah, selamat menikmati^^

**Disclaimer :** Naruto itu punya Kishimoto Masashi. Abis kalo saia ngaku itu punya saia, nggak ada yang bakal percaya dah!! *geplaked*.

**Summary **: Gimana aksinya para Uke kalau Seme-Seme mereka pada selingkuh? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaDei, KakaObi. OOC, AU, mengandung kekerasan, Yaoi!! Sudah begitu plus GaJe pula! Oneshot...R&R??

**WARNING : **OOC n AU plus Gaje und aneh pula... Yaoi tapi sedikit nyempilin straight-nya. Buat yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, PLEASE DON'T READ!Tidak menerima lowongan Flame!

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Seme-Seme Bejat ©**

**by Naara Akira**

.

.

Pukul 07.19 pagi, di mana saatnya matahari sudah memulai tugasnya membagikan kehangatan pada makhluk hidup yang hendak memulai awal hari mereka. Ketenangan yang tak lazim menyaput di sekitar bangunan megah sebuah apartemen elit berlantai tiga puluh pagi itu. Tak terdengar suara ocehan ataupun teriakan-teriakan 'Teme' yang selalu melengking di setiap paginya dari sebuah kamar milik Uchiha di lantai enam.

Sebuah kepala berambut kuning jabrik menyembul dari sela-sela double door kamar yang baru dibukanya. "Sasuke," panggilnya pada pemuda yang sedang sibuk bernarsis di hadapan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk menggerayangi rambut gelapnya yang sedang ia sisir sampai membentuk style pantat ayam.

Pemuda pirang itu manyun, "Teme!" serunya agak keras lalu mendobrak pintu kamar kekasihnya itu dengan kaki kirinya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke malas. Setelah menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pada ujung rambutnya, pemuda itu segera menumpahkan semua isi parfumnya pada jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

Si pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mengembungkan pipinya, "malam ini kau lembur lagi?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ada nada suara merajuk dan tidak suka dari mulut ukenya yang manis itu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil meletakan botol parfum yang sudah kosong itu lalu menyambar tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya.

"Apa sih! Setiap hari ada rapat penting terus! Kalau nggak rapat, pasti ketemu klien," gerutu Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang besar yang ada di kamar itu. "Aku kesepian setiap malam sendiri terus!" timpalnya lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Mata onyx pemuda Uchiha itu memperhatikan gerak gerik lugu Naruto yang sedang memelintir kedua jari telunjuknya. Nafas berat berhembus dari mulutnya lalu melangkah menghampiri Naruto.

"Jadi kau kesepian kalau tidak ada aku, eh?" godanya dibarengi dengan seringai jahil.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "bu─bukannya begitu! Hanya..." ucapannya terputus sesaat sebelum pandangannya beralih ke arah lain, "uuh.. i─iya..."

Senyum penuh kemenangan mengembang di sudut bibir Sasuke begitu mendengar kata-kata polos Naruto. Tangan kanannya terulur dan meraih kepala Naruto, lalu menariknya mendekat menuju dadanya.

"Maaf, bisa kau sedikit bersabar? Ini hanya sementara, hanya sampai hari ini saja," ucapnya pelan. Mata onyx-nya terpejam. Dengan lembut pemuda itu mengusap rambut Naruto lalu mencium kepala kuning yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Naruto balas memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya, "ya, maaf... aku terlalu mengekangmu..."

Senyum Sasuke makin mengembang sebelum ia melepas pelukannya. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan dekapan Sasuke merenggang. Perlahan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke wajah Naruto. "Jadi, kau siap-siap saja malam ini, Dobe," bisik Sasuke lembut dengan suara menggoda sambil meniupkan nafasnya tepat di daun telinga Naruto, yang kontan langsung membuat pemuda itu bergidik.

Kadar suhu tubuh Naruto mendadak meningkat. Wajah tan-nya seketika bermetamorfosis menjadi warna tomat. "Te─TEME!!!"

Setelahnya, tubuh Sasuke terguling keluar dari pintu apartemennya sendiri plus cap lima jari yang melekat manis di kulit wajahnya.

Oke, selamat datang kembali pagi yang bising.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah perumahan elit yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari lokasi apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto, seorang pemuda sibuk membenahi letak dasi hitamnya. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju ruang makan untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Mata lavendernya melirik sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Gaara, bisa bantu aku menyelesaikan simpul menyebalkan ini?"

Pemuda bertampang kalem itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang sedang memutar-mutar tali dasi yang membelit tak beraturan di lehernya. Dengan gerakan tak ikhlas, Gaara melangkah ke arah pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji yang sedang berdiri di pintu ruang makan.

"Gaara..." panggil Neji pelan. Gaara tak menyahut panggilan Seme-nya. Jemari-jemari putihnya masih asyik memelintir dasi hitam yang membelit leher Neji.

Neji melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali karena sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat Gaara yang pelit suara, "hari ini aku pulang agak malam lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Hn."

Neji terdiam sampai akhirnya Gaara menyelesaikan lipatan terakhirnya. Gaara mendongak menatap sepasang mata lavender yang tak henti memperhatikan sosoknya sedari tadi. "Apa?" tanyanya datar dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Kau tidak kesepian setiap malam aku tinggal?"

Gaara melangkah menuju kursi makannya kembali, "sudah biasa," ucapnya cuek lalu kembali mencaplok roti selainya. Andai saja saat itu Gaara melihat bibir seme-nya yang langsung monyong seketika, mungkin hari itu akan menjadi hari peringatan bersejarah di mana si bungsu Sabaku yang tak murah senyum terbahak melihat tampang konyol Neji.

Neji menunduk frustasi, "baiklah, aku berangkat dulu..." katanya.

"Hn, hati-hati!" sahut Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembar roti kedua yang sedang ia lumuri dengan selai kacang.

Neji membatu di tempat, tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

5 detik...

17 detik...

34 detik...

Gaara kembali melirik Neji yang sedang melongo dengan tampang cengo. "Ternyata kau masih di sana," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "mau apa lagi?"

"Apa tidak ada ciuman selamat jalan?" tanya Neji innocent. Kilatan mata emerald Gaara kian menajam dan kontan membuat Neji terjingkat dari tempatnya. Neji langsung berlari pontang panting menyelamatkan diri keluar dari rumahnya saat beberapa alat-alat makan dan aneka perabotan dapur melayang ke arahnya.

.

.

Dengan gerakan sempoyongan, Neji melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rapat Konoha Corporation. Setelah mendorong pintu besar yang ada di depannya, ia pun masuk dan menemukan satu-satunya sosok misterius berambut pantat ayam yang sudah duduk tenang di salah satu kursi ruangan itu.

"Ohayou, Sas!" sapa Neji tak bergairah. Yang disapa pun hanya mengangguk dengan lemas. Setelahnya Neji membanting tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di kursi yang ada di seberang Sasuke.

"Tumben kau berangkat pagi sekali. Yang lain belum datang?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu. Mata lavendernya melirik satu persatu kursi kosong yang mengelilingi meja besar tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak perduli. Neji hanya menggumam 'oh'.

Pintu besar ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Dari balik daun pintu muncullah pemuda berambut nanas dan seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna gelap yang diikat.

"Ohayou," sapa keduanya bersamaan lalu menempati kursi kosong yang ada. Si pemuda berwajah malas itu menempati kursi yang ada di sebelah Neji, sedangkan pria yang satunya menempati kursi yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hai, Otouto!" sapa pria bernama Uchiha Itachi a.k.a Sasuke's brother. Sasuke tak menjawab. Mata onyx-nya yang serupa dengan milik Itachi memperhatikan lingkaran biru yang menjiplak di mata kanan kakaknya.

Seakan mewakili pertanyaan yang ada dalam hati Sasuke, Neji pun buka suara, "um... Itachi-san, mata anda kenapa?"

"Oh, ini?" Itachi meraba bagian matanya yang lebam, "tadi pagi... Deidara memukulku gara-gara kubilang hari ini akan lembur lagi," jawab Itachi lesu. Neji hanya mengangguk dan menatap lingkaran benyok yang menghias mata Itachi dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Huh!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang lebar di wajah tampannya.

Itachi menyipitkan mata kirinya yang tak lebam. "Kau tertawa ya, Baka Otouto!" ujar Itachi dingin, "lalu, ada cerita apa dibalik jiplakan merah besar yang ada di pipimu itu?" hardik Itachi membalik keadaan.

"Aku hanya sedang bernasib sial saja," dengus Sasuke tajam. Itachi balik mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kalian berdua ini merepotkan..." timpal Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan cakaran besar yang ada di dahimu itu, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji. Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi sambil kembali menguap.

"Oh, Kiba mencakarnya kemarin malam," sahut Itachi di seberang sana.

"Hh.. mendokusai..."

Itachi dan Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dengan sebulir keringat besar di belakang kepala masng-masing.

"Luka apa yang ada di lehermu itu?" tanya Sasuke datar saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sebuah goresan memanjang di bagian leher Neji yang agak tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

Neji menunduk frustasi, "pagi ini Gaara melemparku dengan pisau dapur," ujarnya sedih. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan pemuda Hyuuga itu. 'Apa Gaara berniat membunuhnya?' begitulah batin ketiga pemuda berperuntungan sial lainnya yang ada dalam satu ruangan itu.

Serempak mereka menghela nafas berat. Beginilah nasib para Seme yang tunduk dengan Uke-Ukenya.

"Huh, nasib kita tak jauh berbeda ya!" kata Shikamaru. Itachi, Sasuke dan Neji mengangguk setuju.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa sedikit memaklumi pekerjaan kita!" sahut Neji sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Padahal kita semua butuh sentuhan kasih sayang dari mereka! Iya 'kan?" seru Itachi rada menggebu. Yang lainnya kembali mengangguk dan lagi-lagi mereka menghela nafas frustasi secara berjamaah.

"Ohayou!!"

Keempat pemuda bernasib malang itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru didobrak oleh seorang pria bermasker. Pemimpin perusahaan Konoha bernama Hatake Kakashi itu mempersilahkan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "maaf kami terlambat!" ucapnya ceria. Yang lainnya hanya memberikan death glare terkejam pada pemimpin mereka yang sudah terlambat kurang lebih satu jam dari waktu yang ditetapkan.

"Semuanya, hari ini Sai dari perusahaan Iwa yang akan jadi klien utama kita," Kakashi menunjuk pria muda yang ada di sebelahnya. Pemuda bernama Sai itu hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapat pagi ini!"

Itachi, Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan semena-mena atasan mereka yang punya kebiasaan ngaret.

.

.

Empat cangkir kopi hangat terhidang di atas sebuah nampan yang sedang di bawa oleh seorang pelayan menuju ke arah sebuah meja, di mana terdapat empat orang pemuda bertampang Uke yang tengah asyik bergosip.

Naruto menyambar kopi yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh pelayan tersebut. "Aku lelah kalau harus begini terus-menerus!" gerutunya dongkol lalu menegak habis kopi yang ada dalam cangkirnya.

"Apanya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut blonde panjang bernama Deidara.

Naruto membanting cangkirnya yang tanpa sadar langsung mendapat pelototan dari si pemilik café. "Setiap hari Sasuke pulang larut terus! Dia jarang sekali punya waktu luang untukku!"

Kiba mengangguk, "sama saja dengan Shikamaru! Apa pekerjaan mereka itu lebih penting dari pada kita!" timpalnya sewot. Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesah teman-temannya sambil meresapi menikmati rasa kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian berdua," ucap Deidara, "hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku..." tambahnya dengan nada merana. Deidara, Kiba dan Naruto saling berpelukan meratapi nasibnya masing-masing.

Naruto beralih menatap wajah kalem Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam menguping saja, "hei, apa Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke dan yang lainnya?" Gaara mengangguk. "Terus kau nggak kesal?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara meletakkan cangkirnya, "bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir, rasanya... sikapku padanya pagi ini agak kelewatan."

"Memang kamu ngapain?" tanya ketiganya secara bersamaan.

Gaara terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "pagi ini aku melemparinya dengan perabotan dapur sebelum dia berangkat," jawabnya dengan wajah innocent. Yang lainnya langsung membayangkan nasib malang yang menimpa Neji.

Naruto kembali teringat saat-saat di mana tangan kanannya berpapasan dengan permukaan kulit wajah mulus Sasuke hingga Uchiha malang itu terjerembab di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Kiba pun ikut terngiang akan kelakuan nistanya yang dengan sangarnya mencabik dahi lebar Shikamaru lantaran pemuda pemalas itu menolak menonton DVD percintaan yang berjudul 'antara Dalmantians dan Pudel' yang baru disewanya dengan alasan bisa bangun kesiangan waktu rapat besok. Deidara tertunduk sedih saat membayangkan wajah memelas Itachi setelah menerima tonjokan gratisan darinya. Sudah begitu setiap malam Itachi selalu didepak keluar dari kamarnya dan dibiarkan pulas di ruang tengah tanpa selimut penghangat.

"Uuuhh..." mereka menghela nafas sesal secara bersamaan, minus Gaara.

Deidara menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, "kurasa belakangan ini aku memang keterlaluan pada Itachi."

"Kita kurang menghargai usaha mereka yang sudah susah payah bekerja demi menafkahi kita," ujar Kiba bijak layaknya seorang istri, "padahal setiap malamnya mereka pulang dengan tubuh yang lelah."

Mata biru Naruto mendadak cerah, "hei! bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta kejutan kecil-kecilan untuk mereka berempat?" serunya heboh. Ketiga pemuda lainnya saling berpandangan heran. "Ya... anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dan ungkapan terima kasih pada mereka!" tambahnya lagi.

Kiba dan Deidara tersenyum girang dan saling melempar cengir.

"Usulmu nggak buruk!" Kiba meninju pelan bahu Naruto yang langsung terkekeh. Gaara tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Besok, di apartemenku saja, gimana?" usul Deidara antusias. Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk setuju.

Ketiganya langsung berbincang heboh dan berebut usul mengenai pesta yang akan mereka buat besok layaknya ibu-ibu arisan. Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan perbincangan sahabat-sahabatnya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya menerima keputusan final.

.

.

"Yak! Sekian rapat kita hari ini berhubung malam makin larut. Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda semua," ujar Kakashi sambil melirik arlojinya yang sudah mengarah ke pukul 23.43 malam. Shikamaru menguap lebar sedangkan Itachi, Neji dan Sasuke meregangkan otot-otot mereka yang sudah mati rasa. Bagaimana tidak, rapat itu berlangsung selama berjam-jam dan hanya satu kali istirahat, dan mana ada rapat yang seperti itu.

"Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, hari ini izinkan saya mentraktir anda sekalian untuk menikmati hiburan di club malam yang baru saya buka di Konoha. Bagaimana?" tawar Sai sesaat sebelum keempat Seme kesepian itu hendak ngacir keluar ruang rapat.

"Wah, ide bagus! Kebetulan sekali, kami semua memang membutuhkan sedikit hiburan untuk suasana baru," ucap Kakashi girang. Sai mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dari sini kita berangkat bersama dengan mobil saya. Biar pesuruh-pesuruh saya yang membawakan mobil-mobil anda sampai di club," usul Sai yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan kepala Kakashi dengan penuh suka cita.

Baru saja keempat orang lainnya memprotes usul Kakashi yang seenak jidatnya saja, pria berambut silver itu menarik paksa dan langsung melempar keempatnya secara tidak hormat masuk ke dalam mobil Sai.

.

.

Suara detik jam dinding menjadi penghibur di sela kesunyian yang menggerayang di tengah-tengah kesendirian pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Langkahnya terus terpacu maju mundur sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu pun menyerah dan meraih handphone-nya.

"Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sih!" gerutu Naruto kesal sambil menekan rentetan angka-angka pada ponselnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto membanting ponselnya di atas kasur karena panggilannya selalu mailbox. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Gaara, Kiba dan Deidara di lain tempat. Namun hasil yang mereka bertiga dapatkan pun tak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu...

Para Seme tengah menangisi nasibnya saat langkah kaki mereka mengarah ke bagian ruangan eksklusif untuk para tamu terhormat di dalam night club milik Sai.

"Nikmatilah malam kalian," ucap Sai pada kelima orang tamunya. Suaranya halusnya terdengar agak samar di tengah riuhnya suara musik yang dapat menggoyang tubuh siapa saja yang berdiri di lantai dansa.

Sai memetik jari lentiknya yang pucat. Beberapa saat kemudiam, muncul lima orang wanita muda cantik yang masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebotol minuman beralkohol. Kelima orang pemuda lemah iman itu membelalak saat melihat sosok cantik itu kian mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Temani mereka sampai mereka puas. Buat mereka senang karena mereka adalah tamu spesialku," perintah Sai pada kelima bidadari cantik yang langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa menemani anda semua. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Sai ramah dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tamu-tamunya.

Keringat dingin meluncur mulus di pelipis Sasuke saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda! Nama saya Sakura," katanya, "boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda?" gadis bernama Sakura itu memain-mainkan dasi Sasuke dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan kedua lutut kakinya yang gemetaran, "U... U─Uchiha Sasuke..." sahut Sasuke grogi.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "kau lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun!" bisik gadis itu manja.

BLARR..

Degup jantung Sasuke terasa meledak-ledak. Wajah Sasuke kian memerah saat dengan santainya Sakura merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang tertutup kemeja putihnya.

Neji menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya saat seorang gadis berambut cepol mendekatinya terus-menerus secara paksa. Rok mini yang dipakai gadis itu agaknya membuat Neji menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa, Neji-chan? Kau tidak suka padaku?" rayu gadis bernama Tenten itu. Kedua tangannya menggelayut manja pada leher jenjang Neji. Secara batin, ia menolak perlakuan Tenten yang terang-terangan terus menggodanya. Namun nurani bejatnya tak mau menolak setiap sentuhan yang diberikan gadis cantik yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dan dengan pasrahnya, Neji membiarkan gadis itu terus menggerayangi tubuhnya yang sudah semerah cabai.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang terus mempertahankan kesadarannya yang masih tersisa di tengah segala perlakuan manja dari seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Karin. Beberapa kali pula sang Uchiha sulung itu hendak menjedotkan kepalanya pada tiang besar yang ada di sebelahnya untuk mengusir pikiran kotor yang terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Di lain pihak, nampaknya Shikamaru yang pemalas sedikit tergoda dengan gadis centil bernama Ino yang terus merayunya dan membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Sasuke, Itahi dan Neji saling berpandangan tak peraya.

Kakashi tersenyum senang melihat reaksi tak biasa dari keempat bawahannya. Dengan wajah nepsong, kompak dalam hati mereka bersorak, 'Night Club, surganya para lelaki!'

.

.

Matahari pagi menerpa mimpi indah sang Uzumaki yang dengan perlahan mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar sang mentari memaksa masuk melalui celah matanya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia memaksa tubuhnya terbangun saat indera penciumannya menerima aroma parfum yang menyengat memadati isi ruang kamarnya. Samar mata birunya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut jabrik ala pantat ayam berdiri di depan cermin.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Uuh!!! Apa yang kau pakai sih! Baunya tajam sekali!" omelnya sambil mengibas tangan kanannya di depan hidung. Dengan pandangan super heran dan penuh tanda tanya, Naruto menatap wajah sumringah Sasuke. "Semalam kau pulang larut! Dan sekarang sudah mau berangkat lagi!!"

Sasuke mengendus aroma tubuhnya beberapa kali, "apa aku sudah cukup wangi?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeram kecil.

"Baumu itu tercium sampai radius satu kilometer tahu!" ucap Naruto dongkol.

Sasuke meraih tas kerjanya lalu mengacak rambut Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ruang parkir untuk mengambil Ducati 999-nya.

Perumahan elit, kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ayolah, Gaara! Bantu aku merapikan dasi ini," rengek Neji manja seraya mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Gaara yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Dengan cueknya pemuda berambut merah itu malah membalik tubuhnya ke arah lain.

Selama beberapa saat Neji terdiam, nampak berpikir. Mendadak senyum jahil merekah di wajah Neji, "baiklah, berarti ini kesempatan emasku mengerjaimu selagi kau masih tertidur," bisik Neji lembut tepat di daun telinga Gaara lalu mengecupnya pelan. Sontak dengan gerakan kilat, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung membuka kelopak matanya dan terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Hahaha.. ternyata manjur juga untukmu yang susah sekali bangunnya," goda Neji sambil mengusap rambut merah Gaara yang semerawut. Pemuda bertato kanji 'ai' itu dengan patuhnya membenahi simpul dasi asal-asalan yang dibuat Neji dengan mata terpejam. Begitu yakin kalau dasinya sudah rapi, Neji mengecup kening Gaara kilat dan langsung ngacir menuju pintu keluar rumahnya sebelum kekasihnya menimpuki benda-benda aneh lagi.

Apartemen elit, kamar no. 028 kediaman Uchiha.

"Itachi, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah mengantuk saat melihat Itachi yang tengah mengenakan sepatunya.

"Baru saja," sahutnya ceria. Alis kuning Deidara saling bertaut

"Kau gembira sekali hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Deidara curiga. Hidungnya mengendus-endus aroma wangi melati yang menyeruak dari tubuh Itachi.

Itachi menarik pintu rumahnya, "masa? Perasaanmu saja," jawab Itachi, "aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya sambil bersenandung tak jelas. Deidara hanya mematung mendapati pola tingkah ganjil Itachi.

Apertemen, kamar no. 116 kediaman Nara.

"Kiba, aku berangkat!"

Kiba tersedak sarapan paginya, "apa? Pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kiba heran. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah komplit. "Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi begini!" selidik Kiba.

Shikamaru tak ambil pusing lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Kiba menatap bingung pintu keluar yang baru ditutup oleh Shikamaru. Mendadak matanya terbelalak. Hidungnya mengendus-endus bau yang ditinggalkan Shikamaru.

"Parfumku!!" jerit Kiba lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Air matanya jatuh berlinang saat matanya berpapasan langsung dengan botol parfum kesayangannya yang sudah tinggal kenangan, kosong tanpa sisa.

Dengan lebaynya, Kiba bersujud menangisi parfum pemberian 'Nee-chan'nya yang sudah disikat habis oleh Shikamaru. Beberapa saat kemudian penciuman hidungnya yang terlampau tajam mengendus bau aneh. Mata hitamnya kian melebar.

"Ini... bau perempuan..."

.

.

"Kau beli apa?" Sasuke melirik benda yang dibawa oleh Neji.

"Tidak lihat? Tentu saja ini bunga," sahut Neji sewot sembari menciumi aroma khas lembut seikat mawar merah yang terbungkus cantik dalam genggamannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil membenahi jasnya.

"Kau mau memberinya berlian itu? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Neji sambil melirik kotak merah yang baru diselipkan Sasuke ke dalam jasnya. Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Neji ketika Itachi dan Shikamaru menghampiri keduanya.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Itachi semangat.

Shikamaru melirik arlojinya, "sudah pukul 21.56," sahut pemuda itu. Ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka berempat sadari, empat pasang bola mata berbeda warna mengamati gerak-gerik mencurigakan mereka dari balik gedung.

"Tuh 'kan! Sudah kuduga pasti ada apa-apanya!" geram Kiba sambil menggebuki dinding bangunan tak berdosa sebagai pelampiasannya, "tentu saja! Shikamaru itu nggak pernah pakai parfum!" timpalnya lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti kalau mereka tertangkap!" umpat Naruto penuh dendam.

Deidara menarik ketiga sahabatnya masuk ke dalam mobil, "cepat! Nanti kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba menurut masuk ke dalam mobil biru metallic milik Deidara. Yakin kalau teman-temannya sudah dengan posisi nyaman masing-masing, Deidara pun langsung tancap gas mengekor dari tempat yang agak jauh.

Naruto melirik Gaara yang duduk di belakangnya bersama Kiba, "Gaara, kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi diam terus," tanya Naruto khawatir. Deidara ikut melirik ke arah kursi belakang melalui kaca mobilnya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya datar, "cuma sedang asyik memikirkan hukuman seru apa yang pantas untuk Neji," ucapnya. Seringai kejam muncul di sudut bibirnya. Naruto, Kiba dan Deidara bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan horror nan langka yang terjadi pada Gaara. Namun ketiganya ikut menyeringai sebelum terbahak bersama, menimbulkan tatapan penuh kengerian dari beberapa orang yang dilalui mobil Deidara saat mendengar suara angker dari penghuni yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

"Ini untukku, Sasuke-kun?" seru Sakura lebay saat membuka kotak benda berkilau yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum gombal, "hn, yang paling spesial untuk orang yang spesial," rayu Sasuke yang kalimatnya ia contek dari bungkusan permen karet murahan.

"Arigato!!!" Sakura langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke yang langsung diterima pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan penuh suka cita.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, ketiga temannya juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama, dan itu makin membuat empat orang stalker yang sedang menguntit tak jauh dari meja Seme-Semenya menggeram penuh dendam.

"Teme sialan!! Biar kuhabisi dia malam ini!" Naruto yang sudah kalap bangkit dari kursinya. Namun dengan sigap tangan Deidara menghentikan langkah bringasnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto!" Deidara kembali menarik tubuh Naruto agar kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Ugh! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Memangnya kau nggak kesal?"

Deidara melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Naruto, "ya pasti kesal dong! Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kita serang mereka secara bersama-sama, 'kan?"

Kini mata ketiga orang Uke teraniaya itu beralih pada Gaara yang mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, "siapkan senjata kalian!" titah Gaara. Yang lainnya saling berpandangan namun langsung menyeringai bersamaan.

"YOSH!! Kami siap!" sahut mereka kompak dan mulai maju menuju medan perang.

"Sakura-chan, mata hijaumu itu bak kilau cantik permata zamrud terindah yang ada di seluruh dunia," Sasuke memulai ritualnya membaca puisi picisan tak bermutu yang baru dihafalnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan ajaibnya, gadis berambut pink itu malah terhanyut oleh rayuan gombal Sasuke.

"Kau romantis sekali, Sasuke-kun!" puji Sakura dengan suara sok manjanya. Baru saja Sasuke merasa sedang berada di atas angin, sebuah tangan berwarna tan merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Halo, sayang~! Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucap Naruto lembut. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk kepala jabrik Sasuke menggunakan senjata yang sudah dipersiapkannya, centong nasi.

Dengan gerakan slow motion plus patah-patah, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Mata onyx-nya terbelalak seketika dan nyaris meloncat dari tempatnya begitu mendapati sosok yang begitu dikenalinya. "Na─Naruto..."

"Neji-chan, kau cinta padaku?" rajuk Tenten sambil menarik lembut dasi yang dikenakan Neji.

Neji tersenyum meyakinkan sambil membelai pipi halus Tenten, "aku─ufhh!!" kata-kata Neji terputus saat kepalanya melesak masuk ke dalam sebuah panci milenium.

"Bicara saja kau dengan panci, brengsek!" ucar Gaara santai sembari mengetuk-ketuk panci tersebut dengan buku-buku jarinya.

"Gaa─Gaara!!" jerit kaget Neji bergema dalam panci begitu mendengar suara lembut Ukenya. Seringai sadis mempreteli imej kalem Gaara sehingga membuat Tenten keringat dingin melihatnya dan perlahan menggeser mundur kursi duduknya.

Itachi yang sadar dan merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat dari arah belakangnya, dengan gerakan takut-takut memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Sayang, belum sempat kepalanya berbalik, sebuah tangan menjambak kasar rambut ekor kudanya terlebih dahulu.

"Lho? Kok kau bisa ada di sini, Itachi?" sapa Deidara ramah. Namun suara ramahnya terdengar bagai amukan setan di tengah malam bagi Itachi.

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum kakunya, "De─Dei? Se─sedang apa?" tanya Itachi pura-pura tak bersalah. Sebuah garpu makan tiba-tiba mengacung di leher pemuda berambut kelam itu.

"Sedang apa kau bilang? Tentu saja sedang memergokimu! Sudah tak sayang nyawa lagi rupanya, hm!" bom C4 Garuda menjadi backsound yang terasa sedang meledak-ledak di belakang Deidara. Seketika, tubuh Itachi langsung menciut.

"Um... Kiba..." tegur Shikamaru pada pemuda yang tengah menggigiti kepalanya dengan ganas. Kedua tangannya terus mencambuki tubuh Shikamaru dengan serbet yang menjadi senjatanya. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk pelipisnya dan kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan pasrah.

"Grr!!! Sudah give up, eh?" seringai Kiba kian melebar. Walau sang lawan telah menyerah, tanpa rasa ampun ia terus menggigiti kepala kekasihnya, mungkin berniat membotaki rambut nanas Shikamaru.

Semua pelanggan yang ada dalam night club itu satu persatu melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Dan akhirnya, keempat Seme itu menyerah sambil sembah sujut dan menciumi kaki Uke masing-masing. Itachi dan Sasuke sempat bertengkar karena tertukar pasangan saat menciumi kaki Uke-nya. Seringai kejam Naruto, Kiba, Gaara dan Deidara masih terpampang diwajah sangar mereka. Keempatnya saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum melancarkan hujan tonjokan mereka pada empat Seme bejat yang tanpa henti memohon ampun dan pasrah diperlakukan semena-mena.

Sementara sesosok pria bermasker mencurigakan terbahak mendapati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat lucu untuk diabadikan dalam sebuah video, di mana keempat anak buah kepercayaannya terancam akan cuti dari kantor selama sebulan.

"Hihihi... dasar bodoh! Makanya, kalau mau selingkuh itu harusnya hati-hati dan waspada! Aku saja yang sudah tiga bulan belum juga ketahuan!" aku Kakashi girang sambil cekikikan menahan tawa nistanya dari kolong meja.

"Hoh... ternyata sudah jalan selama itu ya?"

Kakashi mematung dikolong meja bagaikan kucing yang kepergok mencolong makanan dan terancam terkena guyuran air panas dari empu-nya. Diam-diam dan secara perlahan, Kakashi merayap menuju meja yang ada di seberangnya.

Meja yang menjadi tameng bagi Kakashi kini terlempar ke tempat yang cukup jauh dan hancur berantakan setelah berciuman dengan dinding.

"Mau kemana kau, om-om mesum!!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, si pemuda pemilik suara mencengkram kerah kemeja Kakashi dan menaboki pria malang itu habis-habisan.

"A─ampuni aku, Obito..." rengek Kakashi memohon setengah mati saat Obito mencekik, menampar, menonjok, menempeleng, mencolok, menjambak dan melakukan perbuatan kriminal lainnya yang tidak boleh ditulis karena kekerasan yang dilakukan para Uke brutal itu masuk ke dalam rate M.

.

-Owari-

.

Hoh... entah kesambet setan apa saia bikin cerita macem begini. Maaf, ceritanya nggak nyambung dan GaJeness banget (=3=)v...

Well, saia juga minta maaf buat para Seme yang saia jadikan tempe orek gara-gara aksi binal para Uke.. *Seme-Seme pada ngacungin golok*

Lha.. jadi yang bejat itu Seme apa Uke-nya yak??

Biarlah...

Mind to Review???


End file.
